


Try Again to Get it Right

by TazmainianDevil



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode 63, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/pseuds/TazmainianDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plane-shifting back from the Feywild leaves Vox Machina in the right place but the wrong time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vox Machina emerged from the Feywild into bright sunlight, leaving them half blinded after so many days in perpetual dusk. So it wasn’t until Vax said “The tree seems great Kiki, nice job.” That Keyleth noticed anything different.

She placed her hand on the Sun Tree’s familiar bark and felt and unexpected surge of vibrant health. “Hey Boo, you’re looking good.”

“Hey sweet thing,” The slow, easy voice replied. “Who are you?”

 

* * *

 

Ludwig had snuck away from his lessons in the hope of some kind of adventure today, but he hadn’t expected the fabric of the world to tear itself apart in front of the sun tree and deposit six heavily armed people in the center of town. Some of them weren’t even human!

The townspeople stood frozen, watching the newcomers and waiting for the cue to run or fight. Ludwig rather wanted to run himself, but he was a de Rolo and in the absence of his father or his siblings, he was responsible for defending Whitestone.

“Hold there!” He said a small internal thank you to Pelor when his voice didn’t crack. “Who are you, what do you want?”

“Be easy,” A half elf in dark leathers stepped forwards with his hands raised. “It’s Vox Machina.”

“Vox what?”

The half elf looked confused, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group. A taller man shouldered past him. This one was human with a shock of white hair, and he was rubbing a pair of filthy spectacles on the edge of a coat that might once have been elegant but was now equally filthy. “You must be new to Whitestone.” He said, with that imperious edge to his tone that Julius was always using on everyone younger than him. “Please tell Lady Cas-“ The man put the glasses back on blinked twice and stopped speaking with a noise like someone had shot him with a crossbow.

“ _Ludwig_?”

The rest of the motley group looked from the white haired man, back to him, their expressions mostly confused. Ludwig drew himself up to all the height being newly fifteen had afforded him and fell back on courtly manners. “I do not believe we have met, sir. Perhaps you know my father, Lord Fredrick de Rolo? I would be happy to take you up to the castle.” 

The man actually staggered at that. Two of the half elves caught him, the male in dark leather and the female who had antlers and vines coming out of her bright hair. A third stepped forward, she looked just like the male but smaller and prettier and she was smiling reassuringly. “That would be lovely dear. I’m Baroness Vex’ahlia, and this is Vox Machina. We seem to have ended up not quite where we intended to go.”

 

* * *

 

“So this isn’t Whitestone?” Grog asked again, as they climbed the hill.

“No Grog,“ Scanlan said. “It is Whitestone but it’s not  _our_  Whitestone.”

“So where’s Pike?”

“You’re missing someone?” The question made Vex startle. She turned from where she was craning her neck back to keep an eye on Percy, and saw the boy – Percy’s  _brother_  – giving her a curious look.

“Yes dear, our friend Pike. Scanlan could tell you all about her, couldn’t you Scanlan?” She shot the gnome a desperate look.

“I could speak forever about our sweet angel of Sarenrae,” Scanlan looked down to catch Ludwig’s attention from where he was perched on Grog’s shoulder. “Hair like sunlight, eyes like the ocean, and so fierce! She killed a dragon once, you know.”

“A  _dragon_?”

With Ludwig hooked, Vex melted back to the others. Vax gave her a significant look, counting out the guards with his eyes. They had been collecting quite an escort as Ludwig led them up to the castle and not all of them looked friendly. Keyleth was walking arm in arm with Percy, who appeared almost as white as his hair.

“Percival.” His head snapped up to where Ludwig walked at the head of their party, expression frantic. “It’s alright darling, Scanlan is entertaining him. How are you?”

Vex reached for his shoulder and Percy grabbed her hand like a lifeline. “I - I don’t think I can go up there.”

“Percy,” Keyleth was grinning even as she admonished him. “They’re your family!”

 “Keep your voice down.” Vex snapped.

The druid’s smile faded. “But why? This is a good thing. We could fix so much.”

 “It’s more complicated than that, Keyleth.” Vax appeared at her shoulder looking grim. “De Rolo isn’t their Percival anymore.”

 Percy flinched violently and Vex glared at her brother. He shrugged, unapologetic, but still pulled Keyleth away.

 “We don’t have to tell them who you are,” Vex offered. “You look different, your hair is different-“

 “ _I’m_  different.” He tried to drop her hand, but Vex refused to let go and his anger deflated. “They’ll recognize me. I’ll –  _other_  me – will be in the damn castle. Pelor’s mercy Vex, how can I face them?”

 “They love you Percy. No matter what’s happened they will still love you. Cassandra did.” She squeezed his fingers. “And if it goes wrong you have us.”

 He took a single deep breath, then another, and finally looked at her. “Will you stay at my side?”

 Vex leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Of course; whatever you need.”

 

* * *

 

When they took back the castle from the Briarwoods it had been oddly easy for Percy to be in it again and stay mostly untouched by paralyzing memories. After five years of occupation by a necromancer and a vampire, it no longer looked like home. Sylas and Delilah had sold what they could and changed everything else. From the inside, their Whitestone was a new place built on a familiar floorplan.

Walking into this Whitestone nearly took Percy to his knees.

 Mother’s vases on the tables. Father’s portrait in the hall. The curtains Vesper had always insisted were the colour of pea soup. This was his home as he had grown up in it and somewhere inside it was his family.

 Archie was waiting in the entrance hall with a lecture for Ludwig that immediately stopped when he saw the rest of them. Percy ducked his head and stayed behind Grog. Archie had recognized him once, despite the five years of change. He might easily do so again. If this was going to happen, better it all came out in front of his … Well, better that he only had to do it once.

 Grog, being Grog, remarked loudly how much nicer the place was like this. Keyleth chimed in with praises for the light and open feeling as they were lead into the secondary receiving room. Not the throne room, thank all the gods. Percy hung back at the edge of the party, near the side door and tried to look inconspicuous. His attention was fixed on the man at the other side of the room

“Welcome to Whitestone, I am Lord Fredrick Julianos von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV,” Percy’s ached at the half forgotten sound of his father’s voice. “My wife, the Lady Johanna, is on her way. We were unprepared for guests this morning.”

Fredrick de Rolo seemed at once younger and older than Percy remembered. Not as large, or maybe Percy was larger. The white in his hair was less obvious than Percy’s own – the product of age, rather than trauma – but the crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes were more pronounced. The formality of his greeting felt strange. Father had been careful to bring up all his children with the manners expected of nobility, but the lordly persona had always felt just a little like an inside joke.

There was a pause as the members of Vox Machina each waited for the other to speak first.  “Forgive us for arriving unannounced,” Vex began finally. “We didn’t expect to be here, exactly.”

When father said nothing, Vex continued. “I am Lady Vex’ahlia and this is my brother Vax’ildan; Princess Keyleth of the Air Ashari; Grog Strongjaw, champion of the Crucible; and Scanlan Shorthalt.”

 “Some call me Kingslayer.” Scanlan interjected.

It was so out of place in such a tense moment, yet so perfectly Scanlan. His father looked so thrown that Percy couldn’t help but cover his face with one hand and snort with laughter.

 “Percival,” Lady Johanna entered from the room’s side door and smacked him with her fan the way she did to all her children when they were being an embarrassment to the family name. “You are supposed to be helping your sister with her lessons, not gawking at –“

 She stopped midsentence, staring at the man who laughed just like her second born boy.

Percy took a deep breath and straightened. “Hello Mother.”

 


	2. One Way to Make an Entrance

 

“You’re so big.” Percy’s mother reached out, hesitated and then touched his hair. “What happened here?”

“It’s- “ Percy was visibly shaking now. He wet his lips, nervously. “It’s a long story.”

His father moved forward and Vox Machina immediately gathered closer protectively. “How is this possible?”

“I’m... not entirely sure.”

“We were in the Feywild,” Keyleth tried to explain. She might not understand why Percy wouldn’t want to see his family, but she understood being afraid they might be disappointed. “Healing a blight on the land. But everything with the days was a little crazy and I may have shifted us back wrong; I’ve never done it before.”

“There is some precedent for time passing differently in the Feywild than on this plane.” Percy offered. “Back in time is… unexpected; but still.”

 “You claim to be my son,” Fredrick  said slowly. “From the future.”

 “Well obviously, Fredrick. Look at him.”

 “What about any of this is obvious?”

He stepped close and gave Percy a careful once over. With their faces right next to each other Keyleth could see where Percy had gotten his blue eyes and the line of his jaw - and apparently his suspicious nature. “You look like my Percival. And if anyone would know that Feywild nonsense, it would be you. How is your Celestial?”

 “ _Sinome maru vanen, ier hli d’inear_.” Percy replied.

 “How many times have the guards dragged you boys out of trouble?”

“Is it possible you’re thinking of Julius? Or maybe Oliver? No one ever caught me.” Scanlan and Grog looked intrigued at that. Even Vax was giving Percy a speculative look.

 “And when you came of age, what did I tell you?”

“Not to disgrace the de Rolo name, and if I couldn’t keep it in my pants and got a woman pregnant you would adopt her and the child, and leave me on the streets.”

Vex let out a surprised bark of laughter. Percy’s mother pinched the bridge of her nose the same way that Percy did when he was completely appalled he had to deal with the rest of them. “Honestly Fredrick.”

Fredrick moved back, ignoring his wife’s exasperation. “I must say you’re not what I expected Percival to grow into.”

Percy swallowed hard, but kept his face blank. “You didn’t have much of a say in the end, father.”

“Was that my choice or yours?”

“Neither.”

Johanna and Fredrick exchanged a glance that Keyleth couldn’t read. “Alright.” 

“Alright? Just like that?”

“None of our other children ever seem horrified when we agree with them.” Percy’s mother sighed. “It always makes me so suspicious.”

“That’s why I’m your favorite.” Percy said automatically. He immediately winced, only looking more pained when Johanna favoured him with an indulgent smile.

 “And of course we’re taking into account the fact that you look like him, sound like him, and appeared in the town square by magic.”

 “Yes well, anyone can do that.”

 “Hey.” Keyleth protested.

 “Anyone with a talented druid as their friend can do that.”

 Fredrick cleared his throat. “What to do about this is another matter. I presume you want to return to your own time as quickly as possible.”

“I –“ Percy faltered.  The war on his face easy to read.

 There was no question that they had to go back. The Conclave wouldn’t stop their destruction of Tal’Dorei, and Percy would never willingly leave Cassandra without family; but if Keyleth had the chance to see her own mother again she wouldn’t want to give that up a moment before she had to.  “I can’t cast that spell again without rest.” She said.

Fredrick sighed and Keyleth felt distinctly like she had somehow failed to live up to something. Which explained a  lot about Percy’s hands-off way of being irritated with their choices. “Well we’ll have to keep it from the children.  There’s no hiding you’re a de Rolo, but perhaps we could claim you’re a cousin.”

 There was a sudden scraping sound at the doors behind them and Vox Machina turned to face the threat just as a pile of teenagers who all looked like Percy fell into the room.  

 “I don’t know how well that’s going to work, dear.” Johanna said, her tone as dry as the deserts of Marquet.

 The smallest extricated herself first, jumping up and kicking at one of the boys She had a familiar heart-shaped face and Keyleth realized she knew those curls with more white in them. “Cassandra!” She said delightedly.

 Cassandra froze, her gaze shooting to her parents and then to Percy. “Are you really Percival from the future?” A heartbroken look crossed Percy’s face.

 “I am.”

 “You look weird old. “

 “And you look weird short again.” The sad, affectionate expression vanished immediately.

 “Ha!” Cassandra crowed in triumph and kicked the boy who - wasn’t Ludwig and so had to be Oliver - one more time. “I told you I’d be big.”

 “I’ll still be bigger, Cassie.” Oliver jumped up and puffed out his chest, trying to regain his dignity as he turned to Keyleth. “I assume I tower over all my little sisters.”

 “I’m older than you!” A girl who looked as though she might be his twin used his arm to haul herself up. “Tell him he’s just as insufferable all grown up as he is now.”

 “I don’t know,” Keyleth stuttered. “I never got to meet you, any of you.”

 “But you know the castle?” Johanna’s enquiry was interrupted by the arrival of a man in scholar’s robes with short grey hair.

 “Apologies, my Lord, my Lady. Your offspring decided–“

 Keyleth’s hands were aflame in an instant.

 There was a rush of black feathers and Vax was between him and the children. She heard the creak of Vex’s bow and the ring of Grog unsheathing the blood axe.

“Professor Anders.” Percy said in that mild tone which never failed to raise hackles Keyleth didn’t even have in this form.  “I’m so glad I get the chance to do this again.”

His pistol boomed once. Anders fell backwards clutching his thigh and the rest of Vox Machina exploded into movement.

“Scanlan, don’t let him teleport!” Vax shouted. He darted around the man’s back, sank both daggers under Anders’ ribs and vanished just as quickly.

“Don’t kill him!” Vex put an arrow neatly through Anders’ palm as he raised a hand to cast something, pinning him to the wall. “We need what he knows.”

“He’s still a traitor though, right?” Scanlan looked from Vex to Vax to Percy. “Isn’t that why we killed him the first time?”

“And the whole –“ Grog drew a thumb across his throat in a mimicry of what Anders had done to the older Cassandra. “-Right?”

“Yes Grog, exactly.” Percy gestured to Anders. “Hold him will you? Don’t let him speak.”

 With a chortle of delight Grog fairly bounded over. He yanked Anders off the arrow and lifted him into a choke hold, one hand across his face. “You’re gonna listen very carefully as my friend Percy asks you some questions. You’ll shake your head yes, or shake it no. Got it?” Anders twisted for a moment, helpless against Grog’s strength, before slumping down with a muffled noise of assent.

Percy stepped forward. His expression was so reminiscent of the last time this had happened, Keyleth realized she was waiting for black smoke to curl out of his collar.  “It’s a shame Vecna didn’t warn you that we’d be here.”

Anders’ eyes went wide.

“I already know a good deal but you’re going to tell us more. You’re going to tell us everything and  _maybe_  I will let you live.” He flicked his eyes up to Grog, who nodded Anders head.

“Percival!” Fredrick shouted.

“Little busy.” He didn’t look away from Anders. “This whole plan was your idea, wasn’t it. You found the ley lines. You knew the ziggurat was under the city.”

There was a long pause before Anders nodded.

“Do all the guards belong to them?”

He shook his head. No.

“Well that’s a good start.”

“Percival you will stop this now!” Lady Johanna shoved past Scanlan and Vex towards her son. Percy’s eyes flicked over his shoulder for a moment but he didn’t acknowledge his mother as he lifted the gun again.

“You miscalculated  _Professor_. You should have known that Whitestone belongs to the de Rolos and we won’t give it up so easily.”

Anders snarled something. Even under the muzzle of Grog’s hand it was easy to hear the hatred in his voice.

“Can I take his tongue like the last one?” Grog said, almost pleading.

“Percy.” Keyleth warned. There were children in the room that the rest of her party seemed to have forgotten. Children that knew this man well.

“Not this time. We may need what he knows.” Ignoring Grog’s groan of disappointment, Percy brought the pistol up and flipped it in one smooth motion, cracking the grip down onto Anders head.

“Pelor’s balls, Percival,” Oliver swore. “What  _happened_  to you?”


	3. Some Degree of Explanation

 

Lady Johanna moved everything quickly from there.

 Anders was quickly stabilized, gagged and removed to a cell. The rest of them were ordered in to a much smaller, more comfortable room and directed to a set of squishy couches while she poured everyone over seventeen a large glass of brandy and sent the younger de Rolos off to find their older siblings.  

“I think, Percival, that you owe us an explanation.”

 “I don’t know quite where to start.”

“Start with why you left a man you’ve always adored bleeding on the floor of my receiving room.”

“Our receiving room.” Fredrick corrected, and was quelled instantly a look from his wife. Vex decided that she liked Percy’s mother very much.

“Anders betrayed us, or will betray us. It was – for me, I mean - it was just over five years ago.”

“I must say I didn’t expect to go grey before twenty-four.”

 The whole room turned and Percy shot to his feet. In the doorway were three people. A broad faced young man, a very pretty, sandy-haired young woman, and…Percival.

Vex was stunned by the difference. This Percival’s hair was a warm, dark brown, longer on the sides than Percy wore his now. They had the same lanky build, but he lacked the bulk of muscle her Percy earned with constant travel and fighting. Vex could see no scars on his skin or his soul. He was barely more than a boy.

“He does rather look like me,” Young-Percival crossed his arms, raking his eyes over the rest of Vox Machina. “But I suppose if you were using a spell you would have the sense to make a better copy. Clearly you need money but you also look like you’d be perfectly capable of robbing people for that. So what exactly is it you hope to accomplish by deceiving my family?”

The tension that had been visible in Percy since they’d landed at the sun tree lifted for a moment as he stared at himself. “Good gods, I was an arse when I was younger.”

“To be fair, you’re still an ass, Percy.” Keyleth said sweetly. Both Percivals looked at her, one with irritation and the other with fondness. Vex laughed.

“You’re just our ass now.”

“You can’t honestly believe this nonsense!” Percival turned to his parents. “It’s ludicrous.”

“He does look like you, Percival.” The young woman circled Percy. “You after four days in the workshop and a poor dye job maybe, but still.”

“Vesper-“ Percival protested, but her Percy wasn’t having it.

“I could tell everyone here what’s written in that notebook you keep buried at the bottom of your sock drawer,” Percival’s mouth snapped shut. “I know how many hours it took to make the clock for Whitney’s dollhouse. I remember who swore me to secrecy over that thing with the chandelier, and I never told anyone. I can tell everyone who our real first kiss was and why we lied about it.” 

Percival was beet red now, but Percy seemed to be just warming up. “You have no idea what secrets are yet. No idea what real shame is. I will bring up every humiliating thing I ever tried to hide when I was stupid enough to believe those things mattered and embarrass you to death if that’s what it take to prove myself and save my family.”

The man still in the doorway snickered. “You’ve gotten better at threats Percival.”

Percy’s lips twitched, giving the hint of a smirk over his younger self’s shoulder. It didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was something. “Julius.”

“So Cassandra said you came from the future to kill Professor Anders,” Julius shoved at a still-red Percival until he found a seat next to Oliver, leaving her Percy standing alone in the middle of his old family and his new.

“I kill a lot of people,” Percy shuddered and set his feet as though preparing for a blow. “I’ve become something of a terrible person in the last five years.”

“You should come home more often,” Julius gave the rest of the party a look Vex knew well from years in Syngorn; suspicion and scorn barely veiled under the veneer of nobility. “Let your family set you straight.”

Percy made a terrible choked noise like a wounded animal.

Vex stood, handing him her drink and stepping close enough that she could feel the heat of him against her shoulder. She let the attention of nine suspicious de Rolos settle on her and give Percy some breathing room. “You may be Percy’s blood, and he loves you dearly, but we are his family too. We know his worth, whatever nonsense he might think. He has saved lives, saved  _cities_ ; Whitestone among them.”

“Whitestone is quite able to defend itself.” Julius said condescendingly.  His self-satisfied expression was exactly like Percy’s but Vex felt no fond annoyance at seeing it.

She glanced at her party and Vax nodded, looking grim. “Have you ….ever heard the name Briarwood?”

“Sylas and Delilah Briarwood?” Vesper asked. “We’re working on a trade treaty with them for selling timber in Wildemount. They’re due to arrive tonight.”

“Oh that’s just fucking perfect.” Grog chortled. Percy drank the entirety of his glass and snatched Scanlan’s, downing that too.

“Shit, “ Vex turned back to her brother. “Alright, what’s our plan?”

“We kill ‘em again.”

“We don’t let them in the castle,”Keyleth said. “Or the town. We take them on outside the city. Is there a river nearby? We know they don’t like water.”

“I could always pull out the old dual wield trick.” Scanlan offered, completely unfazed by Keyleth’s withering glare.”It worked last time.”

“And when they run?” Vax shook his head. “If we lose them here they’ll just find another place to build their fucked up shrine and we might not catch them in time to stop that marble of death from doing whatever it was meant to.”

“We can’t risk Percy’s family.” Vex said firmly.

“Enough,” Lord de Rolo’s interrupted their planning session. Vex looked up to find the entire de Rolo family crushed together around the opposite couch staring at them in bewilderment. Percy stood between, watching her and the rest of the party with suspiciously watery eyes.

“We’re hardly at risk of anything in the castle,” Lord Fredrick assured them imperiously. “Whitestone has quite a guard force, no matter how many men the Briarwoods bring with them-“

 “The guards turned on us.”

 Attention snapped back to Percy. “Kerion Stonefeld was theirs. And some of the others. I don’t know who exactly but it was enough.”

 “Not to mention the Briarwoods are charming,” Vax drained his glass. “And I don’t mean in the fun to be around sense.”

 “The reason,” Percy stopped, swallowed, and tried again. “The reason that they know Cass and they don’t know the rest of you is that none of you live past tonight. The Briarwoods have men and they have powers and they …. They take everything.”

“They take control of the castle?” Julius no longer looked smug. He had pulled Cassandra and Ludwig close and seemed to be counting the rest of his siblings. Vesper had one hand on Whitney’s shoulder and the other twinned tightly with her mother’s. Percival was glaring up at Percy, his expression close to the merciless anger Vex had seen so many times before.

 “They take the city. Whitestone falls.”

 “How?” Lord de Rolo, Lady Johanna and Vesper asked at the same time.

 “I don’t know. I didn’t wake up until the guards came for me and I didn’t understand what was happening until I watched a guard slit Oliver’s throat in the hallway when he tried to protect Whitney.” From the couch Whitney made a soft pained noise and clutched at her brother. Percy looked at her with broken desperation

 “I tried to get to you. I was screaming when they knocked me out – I remember my voice being gone when I woke up. You were in the cell across from me, but not – you were…” He inhaled sharply through his nose. “I failed you. I failed to save any of you and when Cassandra got me away from Ripley I failed to protect her. For five years I didn’t even know she was  _alive_.”

 “I am alive.” Cassandra extricated herself from Julius and stepped up to Percy.

Percy crouched down so that they were at eye level “I know. And I’m so grateful; and so sorry for what you had to go through.”

 Vex wondered if Percy saw this little girl when he looked at Cassandra, if he saw her stubbornness and fierce unwavering belief in him. Or if he only saw her in the woods, shot full of arrows and bleeding into the snow.  

 “But I didn’t go through it.” Cassandra said slowly.

 “I would do anything to make sure you didn’t have to.”

 “Yes Percival, that’s what I  _mean_ ,” Cassandra rolled her eyes at him. “It won’t happen. You came to save us.”

 Percy stared at her for a moment, blinking hard. “I really didn’t. This was all an accident.”

 “So?” She shrugged. “You came back and now we know. So I’m alive and I’ll stay alive. We all will. Congratulations, you saved Whitestone.”  

 Percy looked dumbfounded. The room fell silent for a moment. Then the elegant Vesper let out a completely inelegant snort. “You have to admit, Percival. She has a point.”

 “Hey look,” Oliver slapped not-Percy on the head. “You’re still melodramatic in the future.”

 The look of horror that had come over Percival’s face at Percy’s story vanished into incredibly familiar irritation. “I am not going to end up like that! Did you see how filthy his coat is? Surely even in desperate mourning I’d retain some fashion sense.”

 “Alright,” Keyleth gestured towards not-Percy with her glass. “ _That’s_  the most privileged thing you’ve ever said that I’ve heard.”

 


	4. The Observant Sister

 

Father slammed a fist down on the arm of his chair loudly enough to quiet the room “Humor aside, may I remind you that it is our lives you are teasing one another over.”

“Pardon me, Father.” New-Percival looked instantly contrite, even as Mother said “- Fredrick-” admonishingly.

The loudly dressed Gnome waved a dismissive hand “It’s our process. You could be in no better hands than those of Vox Machina. As our leader – “ The rest of the group rolled their eyes and the male half of the elven twins reached up to tweak his ear.

 “Hey Shorty, I’m not sure our planning process is going to inspire confidence.”

 “We make great plans.”

“And then all hell breaks loose.” His sister said. “We should just do what we did last time.”

The redhead turned to her – Vesper really needed to learn their names. “Last time where we incited a rebellion, or last time when you almost died?”

“You started a  _rebellion in Whitestone_?” Father was definitely verging on apoplectic.

“Against the Briarwoods,” The girl twin – Vex, was it? – smiled reassuringly. “In the name of de Rolo. Percy was quite the inspiration. And honestly Keyleth, I was barely knocked out.”

Her brother reached out and took her hand, his expression grim. Vesper saw a flash of pain cross Future-Percival’s face and swore she would corner someone for that story later. Julius ignored them all in favour of pacing the width of the banked fireplace.

“Do we know if the city guards turned traitor as well? They’re the real concern; these Briarwoods are only two people-“ 

“They’re not people,” The boy twin interrupted. “Lord Briarwood is a damn vampire and the Lady, who the fuck knows what her deal is

“Necromancer.” Keyleth said.

“Total asshole.” Vex added. “But some of the guards were still loyal. Remember Trish the Dish, Grog?”

The enormous goliath slapped his knee. “Trish! She was a mighty warrior.”

 “And she may know who else can be trusted.” Future-Percival nodded. “Besides, they didn’t strike until the middle of the night, which suggests they were using surprise in place of numbers. And we can be sure that Kerion isn’t a vampire yet. Risk to the city should be minimal, provided we draw them in to the castle.”

 “Scanlan, could you seeming us into looking like Percy’s family?”

 “I could,” The Gnome was shaking his head even as he agreed. “But remember they saw through that last time.”

 “The hat of disguise worked though,” Vax said. “They mentioned that they’d seen me twice in Emon. De Rolo you could replace yourself; give us an inside man.”

 Keyleth gave Future-Percival a critical once over. “Does he really need the hat of disguise though? To be himself?”

Future-Percival gave the real Percival the same assessing consideration. Her brother straightened and tipped his chin imperiously under the scrutiny, but he didn't move from Vesper’s side. “I’m the same age as Julius now, though I doubt that matters. I think we need to keep everyone out of harm’s way. Depending on what they’re expecting – I don’t really  remember – we all had dinner?”

 “They’re to attend dinner with us tonight.” Mother confirmed. Vesper glanced over at the hardness in her voice. Johanna was standing between the younger children and the door as though they might be attacked at any moment. The look on her face said she was ready to pull the Briarwoods apart with a fish fork.

 “I think we’d be better served if I pretended to be my father. We bring them in, Kerion too if we can manage it. Get them all in the dining room and I can get at least one good shot off on Delilah.”

 “That won’t work. Sylas can have you charmed in half a moment,” Vax waved the idea down. “You can’t be alone with them Percy.”

 “No, no,” He pointed to Scanlan. “Your countercharm can help with that. It’s not unusual to have bards play during dinner. That won’t make anyone suspicious. Put as few people in the room as possible. Grog guards my family. I play my father.”

 Father stood abruptly. “You are not ‘playing’ me, Percival.  I am the Lord of this castle. I will face these brigands and bring them to account, as is my duty.”

 “Father –“ This New Percival really hadn’t seen them in years if he thought that attempting a reasonable tone would help placate Lord de Rolo in high dudgeon.

 “No. Your mother and the children will be kept safe – you may see to that if you must - but I will not cower when Whitestone is under threat.”

 “We’re hardly helpless,” Oliver protested. “I can fight!”

 “As can I apparently.” Percival agreed with an irritated expression.

Grog actually looked speculative, but Vex put a hand out before he could make a suggestion. “You’re not prepared to face a threat like this. Not the way we are. Don’t throw away your life for foolish pride.”

 “Foolish?! This is our home!” Father was shouting now, but Vex didn’t flinch.  “We just met you!”

 “But you know Percy. You know he would do anything to stop all of you getting hurt. If you won’t trust us, at least trust him. ”

 Vesper watched her father take in this new ‘Percy’ with interest. He and her father had never been terribly close, even before the arrival of four more children to split the attention. Percival’s penchant for technology and strange mechanical things had become apparent when he was barely out of the nursery, and Father had never known quite how to react to it.

 Lord Fredrick de Rolo’s ideas about the life of nobility followed a very traditional path. Which was fine for some of Vesper’s siblings; Julius had never had any trouble taking on the mantle of heir. Whitney was happy with the thought of running her husband’s holdings and household someday, and Oliver seemed to be rushing headlong into the role of a generally useless titled person – though he was young enough that might change. Even Ludwig, who was spending more and more time at Keeper Yennen’s knee, clearly made sense to their father. It was, after all, customary to have one de Rolo in service to their city’s patron god. 

 Vesper and Percival - and to a lesser extent Cassandra, who was rapidly aging out of the tomboy excuse - seemed to bewilder him. Father’s first instinct when Vesper had told him she was interested in pursuing a career as a diplomat had been to betroth her to the half-blood son of a Syngorn ambassador. She and mother were still working on getting Vesper out of that one. 

 Now with the distance of five years and terrible grief, the brother so frequently dismissed as a bookish introvert had become a warrior and a tactician. More than that, he had the utter loyalty of these people; seemingly in spite of, rather than because of, his name.

 “We  _are_  helpless,” Vesper said finally. She stepped between Percy and their father, making him look at her. “When was the last time you held a sword Father, or a bow? You don’t even participate in the Grey Hunt anymore. Oliver and Cassie fence, but that’s hardly going to help us in a real battle. These people are monsters, necromancers! Whitney can barely light a candle with her gift and that’s the most magic our family has had in three generations.”

 “This is my home, and Whitestone is my city.”

 “And where they come from it is Percival’s city,” Mother cut him off. “Vesper is right. Let him defend it.”

 She whirled on Percy before he could look too relieved. “We will be attending this dinner. You may be Lord of Whitestone where you come from, Percival, but if you can’t remember how to argue with your father you can’t be expected to imitate him convincingly.”

 “Actually, Cassandra rules Whitestone now.” Five years hadn’t changed Percy’s smug expression at all.

 Julius squawked something horrified about the line of succession  and Cassie made a face. “Really? What did I ever do to you, Percy?”

 “I have no doubt you gave me more than enough reason.” Percival answered. Percy didn’t reply, but Vesper didn’t miss the way Vex and Keyleth leaned into his shoulders for a moment.

 “What else needs to be prepared?” Mother asked.

 “Should we pair off?” Scanlan suggested. “So we each know who we’re supposed to be guarding? You have a lot of relatives, Percy, so I’m sure you wouldn’t miss one; but which are most important?”

 Percy smacked a hand over his face, but Grog seemed enthused by the idea. “Yeah, like, most important gets me. And the one you wouldn’t miss has to hide behind Vax.”

 Mother and Father looked appalled. Vax shot the goliath a resigned glare. Oliver  - who had yet to figure out that being noble didn’t make up for the fact that he was sixteen – put on a charming smile and stepped up to the two women of Vox Machina.

 “I suppose that means I get one of you ladies. I can’t imagine a lovelier set of bodyguards.”

 “Honestly Ollie,” Whitney muttered as Keyleth went pink and looked uncomfortable. “You still have spots.”

 Vex quirked one eyebrow at Percy, who shrugged. “I’d forgotten he was this bad.”

 She turned a come hither expression on Oliver and winked. “I tell you what, dear. I think Trinket might be just right for you.” She touched two fingers to her necklace and there was suddenly a massive bear in the center of the room.

 It roared right into Oliver’s face and Ollie leapt backwards, tripping over the chair behind him and sprawling onto the floor. Before anyone else could react, the bear turned and lumbered back to Vex, who immediately began to coo over it and scratch under its heavy black armour.

 “I love you, Darling.” Percy said with absent adoration, turning back to Mother and Father. Vesper’s eyebrows hit her hairline and she saw Whitney clap one hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and delighted. Future Percy was more interesting all the time.

 

 


	5. Protection and Deception

 

While Percy was whisked away to answer every question Lord de Rolo, Lady Johanna and Julius could think of, Vesper took charge of helping Vox Machina with preparations for the evening.

Scanlan would be in the dining room during the meal, ostensibly for entertainment but ready with his flute and a countercharm. Vex and her brother were also going to be in the room as surprise guests, since they were the best trained to act like nobles and Vex could summon Trinket quickly. Keyleth and Grog would be listening on the earrings, ready to drop in and start piling on the damage.

“Do you think we can serve them holy water at the table?” Keyleth suggested. “I’d feel much better about all this if they attacked us first. Technically they haven’t done anything yet.”

Holy water, and holy oil were easy enough to come by. Through mutual agreement with the de Rolos, they decided not to tell anyone why they needed so much on such short notice. Whitney and Ludwig simply disappeared and came back with a barrel and a jug that Vex immediately relieved them of.

 “I doubt Percy’s family were the first people the Briarwoods ever killed Keyleth,” Vex said mildly as she debated laying out her arrows for treatment on the exquisitely inlaid dining room table. “But that is a good idea.”

“I’ll have the staff take care of it.” Vesper directed Ludwig and the cart he was hauling towards the kitchens. “And you’ll need different attire if the two of you are going to join us at dinner.  I think I have something that will fit Vex, but yours might be trickier.”

Vax waved her off. “I’ll keep the armour, thanks.”

“Not like that you won’t.” Vesper rounded on him. “At least go down to the armoury and get the steward there to help you oil it.”

“It smells terrible.” Vex shot her brother a pointed look over Vesper’s shoulder.

“No it doesn’t,” He smirked, pretending to polish the silver raven skull on one shoulder. “Now I’ve got this brooch Percy made, I smell great.”

Vesper simply rolled her eyes and left Vax to his examination of their potential battleground. “As you will.”

Vex followed after her, surprised that Percy’s sister had given up so easily. “We should give him the hat of disguise; he can disguise himself as presentable. Not that it would help the smell.”

Seemingly unconcerned, Vesper lead the way to a pretty set of rooms overlooking the western forest. “Don’t worry, I’ll send Whitney and Cassandra after him once I have you sorted. He’ll be clean, respectable and deeply regretting his choices by dinner.”

Vex whipped around to see a smirk on Vesper’s face even more diabolical than Percy’s. “I know a thing or two about bossing around recalcitrant brothers.”

 “He never spoke of you.” Vex blurted without thinking. Vesper’s face fell and she scrambled to recover. “Not that - Just seeing him with Cassandra and now you, anyone can see he loves you all very much. I just think it might have been…”

“Too painful?” She finished. 

Vex nodded. “I only brought it up because I’m sorry we never heard more about you. Clearly you are all much cooler than Percy.” 

“Well that’s true. Hopefully Cassie’s right and we can fix it; but,” Vesper sniffed a little, just managing a grin. “Nothing can happen if we don’t find you a dress!” 

Vex laughed and followed her eager footsteps. “I’m quite sure I’m not that important, dear.” 

Vesper directed Vex through to the bedroom and started pulling dresses from the wardrobe, waving off a maid who appeared from some side door and disappeared just as quickly. “If we find something a little more winter weighted, I think you’ll be able to keep some of your armour on,” Vesper held up something in a pale yellow against Vex’s body, made a face and threw it back into the closet.

“So Percival is still making all sorts of strange things in the future?”

 Vex smiled behind Vesper’s back. She’d been expecting some sort of interrogation, and she was fully prepared to praise Percy as much as she possibly could. “Oh yes, Jewelry for Vax is definitely the least of it. He’s quite a brilliant tinkerer. Between the trap for the dragon, the improvements he made to my broom, and all the fabulous arrows he’s saved us hundreds of times.”

 “Arrows?”

 “Yes, he’s found a way to make them explode. It’s quite brilliant,” Vex hefted fenthras off her back. “I cannot wait to see what one of them can do shot by this.”

 “Your brother favors daggers, it looked like. And Keyleth is … a druid?”

 “Of the Air Ashari, yes.”

 “Does Percival use a bow?” Vesper sounded bemused, but there was a hint of a smirk on her face when she turned to check a red gown against Vex’s complexion. It was rather beautiful but apparently not what she was looking for, as it joined the rejected pile growing in the bottom of the closet.

 “No, the arrows are all for me,” Vex shook off her distraction.  “Percy has his own brilliant contraptions. You missed the little demonstration on Anders downstairs, but they’re amazingly powerful.”

 “I know Percival won’t want to, but I’d like to hear all about the things he’s managed.”

Typical Percy, happy to say how smart he was only when  it would be taken as hyperbole. “ _I_  would love to tell you, dear; provided you promise to let him know how proud you are.”

 “I’m not sure it’s  _my_  pride he’d really be touched by.” Vex scoffed at that.

 Vex scoffed at that. “Well,  bend your father and mother’s ears when you get a moment. Your Percy might not be the same way yet, but ours deserves much better than he’ll allow himself.”

 “I’m sure that’s true,” Vesper murmured, shooting Vex an unreadable look over her shoulder. “We’ll just have to give it to him, regardless.

 

* * *

  

The sun set and the Briarwood’s carriage arrived.

They gathered in the parlor off the dining room, waiting for their guests to dress for dinner, or set up whatever nefarious trap they planned to spring. It was altogether too much like the dinner they had attended at Uriel’s palace in Emon without any of the relaxing ignorance.

 Percy’s family were clustered close together around the piano, where Whitney was determinedly playing a pretty serenade that contrasted sharply with the mood of the room. Vax was grim at her shoulder, though he looked quite resplendent in the freshly oiled deathwalker’s ward. Shining dark with glossy feathers, the armor made him seem powerful and somewhat foreboding rather than looking like he’d just crawled out of a grave.

 They were quite a pair next to each other. Vesper had found Vex a black gown with sleeves long and loose enough to hide her bracers and added a shrug of feathers to the top, leaving her a feminine mirror of her brother.

 Ludwig and Cassandra were being guarded by Keyleth, while young Percival took on his little brother’s name at the dinner table and Percy reclaimed his own. All they had to do was keep the Briarwoods at dinner until they either incriminated themselves or Trisha and the few guards who had been deemed absolutely loyal uncovered the movements of their men.

 Vex inwardly cursed Lord de Rolo for insisting that they hold back until there was evidence of the Briarwood’s corruption. It wasn’t as though there’d been an inquest when they had slaughtered Percy’s family, after all. And no one was going to look at this sea of somber faces and assume the de Rolos were anything but deeply suspicious.

 The sound of a door opening made everyone freeze. Then Archibald entered to announce Lord and Lady Briarwood and the whole mood of the room shifted.

 Lady Johanna’s smile was warm and welcoming as she crossed the room to draw Delilah closer. Lord Fredrick greeted Sylas with a firm handshake. Each of the children gave a small bow or dipped a curtsey as they were introduced, their faces open and congenial.

 “And who is this?” Delilah asked. Vex pasted a smile on her face and saw Vax do the same in the corner of her eye. She’d always thought of herself as a fine actor but next to the ease of Percy’s family her expression felt wooden and awkward.

 “Baroness Vex’ahlia, our son Percival’s betrothed, and her brother Vax’ildan. Recently arrived from Syngorn.”

 Vex froze, halfway through her curtsy, barely managing to keep from saying  ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ aloud as she regained her balance and straightened. “So lovely to meet you. We’ve talked of nothing else all day.”

 Percy crossed the room to take her hand and surreptitiously step on Vax’s foot so he would close his mouth.

 Lady Briarwood continued chatting away, seeming oblivious to their awkwardness. “… I hope you don’t mind the inconvenience. It’s only that Sylas has been feeling so poorly.”

“Not at all,” Lady Johanna was saying as Vex managed to refocus on the conversation around her. “We would never begrudge a man the attentions of his physician.”

 “Lovely,” Delilah cooed. “And speak of the devil.”

 Percy’s hand clenched down and Vex moved close so that they stood shoulder to shoulder as Doctor Anna Ripley entered the parlor.

 

* * *

 

 

Mother went into the dining room on Lord Briarwood’s arm and father offered his hand to Delilah. Julius followed his example with Ripley, which gave Vax an opening where they couldn’t be seen to press in on his opposite side.

 “We’ve got you Percy,” Vex whispered. “We’re right here. It’s going to be fine.”

 Her fingers were white, he noticed, looking down at their joined hands. Vex’s fingers were white because he was squeezing too hard. He must be hurting her. It was a terrible effort to make himself let go.

 When he finally managed to relax his hand, Vex just tightened her grip. “Tell us what you need.”

 “Can you do this?” Vax held is other arm. Firm but not painful. “We can handle it, if you need us to.”

 He inhaled sharply, trying to banish the memory of knives and blood and Ripley’s cruel laugher in the dark, letting their touch ground him. “I’m alright,” He opened his eyes. “I’m fine.” Their smiles were identical in relief.

 “Yeah you are,” Vax said. “Now, what the fuck, de Rolo?”

 “Brother,” Vex shot him a death glare. “Seriously?”

 “I wanna know when you got engaged,” He jabbed Percy none too gently in the ribs, steering all three of them towards the dining room. “and why I was not consulted.”

“This is not the time to be a shit.”

 “It was my Mother’s idea,” Percy protested, turning to Vex. “I am sorry she didn’t ask; you’ll only have to play along through dinner. She thought it would explain the two of you being here.

 Whitney scurried over to them and forced Vax to take her arm, practically marching them forward. He should have done that for Vesper, Percy realized. They were already supposed to be in there.

 “Its fine, of course I don’t mind.” Vex brought him back to the present. “Besides, you were on my arm last time and we were deceiving them then as well. It seems only right.”

 She squeezed his fingers and Percy pressed back with a grateful smile. Whatever he had to do in this life or the next to pay for having such good friends beside him, it was worth it.

 Scanlan was already playing when they entered the dining room, unobtrusive in the corner despite his usual pinks and purples.

 Lord and Lady Briarwood took their seats together at one end of the dining room. Vax sat to their right, forcing Ripley to take the seat on his other side. Percy on the left with Vex taking up the chair beside him. He watched her clock the positions of the rest of his family, noting Whitney and Oliver were being kept between Vesper and Julius on either side of the table, with his parents at the end.

 Percy let go of Vex’s hand to touch his pistol where it was strapped to the underside of the table. His polite smile was much easier to maintain with its cold grip against his palm.

 


	6. Red Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Careless Whisper playing in the distance*

 

Dinner began with the usual pleasantries regarding the Briarwood’s journey – which Percy couldn’t care less about - and the food – which had no taste at all to him. Fortunately it wasn’t on him to carry the conversation along; Vesper and Mother were doing the lion’s share of that, with Julius interjecting every so often about the trade treaty. It was almost a surprise when they brought up the bridge.

Honestly Percy was a little impressed with their audacity, spinning out this fictional bridge for his parents and then using the same story five years later to prey on Uriel. It helped that the bridge wasn’t actually a bad idea. Something to think about when the conclave had been defeated, provided they lived through dinner.

“We are hoping that through the passage we can allow more individual travel without the use of the arcane; and, of course, a greater connection between our two lands.”

“Such connections can only be beneficial, I’m sure.” Mother turned to father as he cleared his throat and set his fork down. “However, the proposed placement of this bridge will have to be reexamined, as new information has come to our attention.”

“But to pass such a route through Whitestone is perfect,” Sylas dismissed Father’s concerns with an ingratiating smile. It was difficult to tell whether he truly seemed less perturbed than he should be, or if it was only that Percy knew they had no intention of going through with the construction. “It will increase trade and commerce, and bring learned folk from all over the continents to your doorstep. What could be more important?”

“We have no few scholars of our own already,” Father said mildly. “And it seems they have found undiscovered ruins beneath the city of Whitestone.”

Delilah didn’t pale or give much outward reaction, if Percy hadn’t been watching so closely he wouldn’t have noticed that it took her a beat too long to answer. “Ruins? Of what?”

“Some kind of temple to Ioun, it seems. We sent ravens to Vasselheim requesting clerics attend to assess the site.”

“Clerics of Vasselheim. The dourest of the dour,” Delilah tittered. No one else cracked so much as a smile. “A shame to make such a fine city into nothing but a stop for pilgrims.”

“Not at all, such things come with many opportunities.”

“Surely an increase in trade and traffic to the city would only strengthen your proposed bridge plan?” Vesper’s face was carefully innocent. “And everyone should have access to a holy place.”

“Besides,” Vex smiled sweetly, which was exceptionally disconcerting. “Any follower of Ioun knows the goddess is terribly against secrets.”

“Secrets are powerful, Lady Vex’ahlia,” Delilah said with a pointed look to Vax and Percy. “I wager you have fair few of your own. Even from your brother and betrothed.”

“Nope,” She shook her head. “Open book.”

That, Percy reflected, was the most blatant lie anyone had told at this table all night.  Judging by Vax’s eye roll, he agreed.

“So doctor,” Mother rallied and turned to Anna Ripley. “What is your area of specialty?”

 Ripley brushed her hands off on her skirt rather than a napkin, which was just insult to injury as far as Percy was concerned. “Well I am travelling with the Briarwoods primarily to help Sylas, but I also have a particular interest in the alchemical and engineering sciences.”

 “Just like our Percival,” Julius winked at his younger self, who was still pretending to be Ludwig. “He’s always tinkering away down in the workshop. I don’t understand any of it, but he insists what he’s done with the stone here has some value.”

 And that was it, Percy realized. His mother had asked that question last time and Julius had given the same half proud half teasing answer; and now that he could watch the spark of interest flare in Anna Ripley’s eyes, Percy knew why he had survived the massacre of his family.

 This was the moment she decided to target him.

 The last time, like the worst kind of fool, he had launched into an explanation of how he’d been attempting to concentrate residuum in the stone. This time, Ripley turned to him and it was all Percy could do to keep his meal down.  

 Vex seemed to sense his panic, and she turned back to Delilah with a conspiratorial smile. “Your dress is quite lovely Lady Briarwood, it’s not a fashion I’m used to seeing. What part of Wildmount did you say you hailed from?”

 “Our estate is in the northern mountains. Not too far from here, of course, as the land is on the opposite coast. You said you and your brother were from Syngorn, Lady Vex’ahlia? We have some acquaintances in the Elven cities; what is your family name?”

She shot Vax a look across the table and he shrugged minutely. “Vessar.”

 “Vex’ahlia and  _Vax’ildan Vessar_?” Vesper repeated in a slightly strangled tone. Vex and Vax both shot her a look of mild confusion. Whitney squeaked and Father looked as though he was praying to Pelor for strength. Mother’s expression remained easily neutral, but there was laughter in her eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Lady Briarwood asked mildly.

 Vesper had buried her face in her wineglass and the blush on her cheeks said something was very much not alright.

 “Oh yes,” Mother said. “It seems that Vesper didn’t connect our dear Vex’ahlia’s brother with the famed paladin.”

 “Paladin?” Delilah looked delighted and amused. “I must say you don’t seem the type, Vax’ildan.”

 Vax offered the halfcocked smile that always meant trouble for someone. “Is there a type for champion of a god?”

 “Better and better. Who is it you serve, Champion?” For the first time all evening, Lord Briarwood reached for his water glass. Vex twitched at Percy’s side and he turned her way to stop himself watching Sylas take a long sip. Satisfaction rushed through him at the victory in her eyes.  

The effect of the holy water was instant and obvious. Sylas froze and doubled over, Delilah turning to him in concern. When his head came up his eyes were red and long fangs protruded from his snarling mouth.

 Vax was on his feet already. Dark wings bursting from his armour. “My Lady is the Raven Queen and I am here to deliver her regards.”

 

* * *

 

At Vax’s words all hell broke loose.

Vex touched her crystal necklace and Trinket burst forth with a deafening roar. “Protect Vax!” She yelled and followed as Trinket vaulted over the table, just managing to grab her bow and Bad News off his back before the bear landed between her brother and Ana Ripley.

Percy was close enough that the pistol pressed against Lord Briarwood’s chest for a moment before the impact of three shots knocked him back.  “Your plans end here!”

Vex dashed down the polished table, skirts scattering silverware as she used the spread of Vax’s dark wings for cover.

“Get back!” She shouted to the de Rolos. Stopping short at the table’s end, Vex let the big gun clatter down and put her body between the Briarwoods and Percy’s parents, dropping to one knee and swinging around with an arrow knocked.

“Your little death goddess has no power here, boy.” Delilah raised her hand, pointing one finger at Vax. She saw he brother brace for the hit of necrotic energy.

“Not this time, motherfucker!” The dark spell fizzled at Scanlan’s shout. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed again in anger.

Trinket’s bellow drew Vex’s attention to Ripley, who had fallen to the floor and was crab walking backwards looking for an escape.

A gnarled vine whipped out and wrapped around her waist, at the same moment a terrific boom of the door bursting open announced Grog and Keyleth’s arrival. Keyleth yanked her arm back and the vine snapped out, throwing Ripley hard against the far wall.

“Playtime!”

Vex pulled a holy arrow from her quiver and pushed wild magic into her bow. “Down!”

Vax dodged and Percy threw himself backwards as the arrow left the string and shattered into pieces, sending a cone of shrapnel at the Briarwoods.

Sylas flinched and reeled back, dark veins pulsing in his neck at the surge of radiant poison. Then Grog was on him, swinging wild.

Lord Briarwood dodged the first attack as he looked around for his wife. “My love, get behind me!”

Grog’s next strike cracked down on his arm and Sylas barred his teeth, fangs lengthening. Grog bellowed back, spittle frothing at the corner of his mouth and swung again as a blast of sunlight hit Sylas in the side.

The wound, which had begun to seal itself, reopened and Sylas hissed in pain. His hand snapped out, faster than the eye could follow and he seized Grog by the neck, steering him into the path of Keyleth’s spell. “You are no protector,” He spat at the goliath. “I will use your strength to slaughter everyone in this castle!”

Sylas pulled him close and sunk his fangs into Grog’s neck – or he tried. The teeth had barely pierced Grog’s skin before a massive, titanstone gauntleted fist connected hard with Lord Briarwood’s jaw.

With no clear shot at the vampire. Percy turned the gun on Lady Delilah. Her image flickered and the first bullet went wide, then resolved as a second punched into her shoulder, a third into her gut. She flung her arm out at him, black energy flashing from her fingers.

He doubled over, weapon slipping from his grasp as his strength seemed to leech away. Lady Johanna shouted for her son, Vex shouted for Trinket.

Her armored bear heeded his mother’s call and took two ferocious swipes at Delilah, opening her back up and giving Vax the distraction he needed to close in and sink a dagger under her ribs. Percy fell against the dining table and Delilah stepped into Vax’s blow, lips forming a hint of a grin despite her clenched teeth.

Vex took another shot as Scanlan’s voice rose up to provide inspiration and she managed to pierce Delilah’s bicep. The arrow went clean through and whatever connection she was draining Percy with snapped.

Keyleth, radiant in a bloom of sunlight, rushed forward and closed on Sylas from behind the protective bulk of Grog’s shoulders. He tried to shrink away but only managed to twist himself further onto Grog’s axe where it was buried in his side. Unable to carry the swing all the way through and bisect him, Grog stepped back, pulling the axe free and giving Keyleth the opening she needed to shove both hands at Lord Briarwood and blast him again.

The sunbeam hit full force and almost seemed to detonate inside Sylas. Smoke sizzled up around his face as the flesh surrounding his wounds began to turn to ash.

“Grog, again!” She shouted.

With a triumphant cackle that turned into a victory roar, Grog brought the axe up over his head and swung with all his strength. The blade opened Lord Briarwood from clavicle to stomach and stuck deep. Unable even to scream, Sylas’ from began to blur at the edges, dissipating into mist.

“Oh no you don’t!” Keyleth reached around the blood axe to thrust one fist into the wound, casting sunbeam from within his body.

There was a faint wail as Sylas dissolved, the mist blown apart by bright, searing light.

Delilah’s scream of anguished denial rang against the crystal chandeliers, high and full of pain. “No!”

 She stood frozen for a moment, then rounded on the de Rolos, her cry of pain shifting to fury. “You’ve ruined everything!”

 She blasted something at Vax and he fell back, dagger sliding free as deep, bloody slashes carved across his face. Vex put three arrows in her back, shouting for Scanlan. They didn’t even slow Delilah down.

“YOU WILL PAY!”

Scanlan raised his hand to cast, but Delilah made a cutting gesture with one arm and the spell died on his lips. She was muttering under her breath now and even the words felt like poison. Vex tensed, moving to spring in front of the spell. At the corner of her eye she saw Percy do the same.

A deafening boom rocked the chamber.

Delilah stopped. A hideous noise came from her mouth as she struggled to breathe around the gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground.

At the other end of the room, Young-Percival struggled to regain his footing from where he’d been pushed back by the ricochet of Bad News.

 


	7. Things We do for Love

 

“Well,” Percival said. “That was more exciting than I expected.” He looked from the barrel of the gun to where the mess that was Delilah slumped on the floor.

“Nice job, Little Percy!” Grog said, looking from younger  to older version with approval.

“No, no!” Percy nearly vaulted the table to snatch the musket from his younger self. “That’s not a good idea.”

Percival gave up the gun, but didn’t take his eyes off it. “We made this didn’t we? That bracing on the stock, I was going to put that on a crossbow. What is it?”

“It’s Bad News,” Percy said immediately, then cursed himself as Grog let out a bark of laughter. “Better if you don’t, really. It might be possible to avoid… complications in the future.”

“The destructive power –“ Percival began.

“Precisely.”

“Incredible.” The exclamation didn’t come from his younger self or any of his family. Percy’s heart sank as he twisted around, knowing already what he would see. From across the room where she had fallen, Anna Ripley was watching them with avarice in her eyes.

“ _Fuck_.” He said, feelingly.

He turned back to the party, his eyes skating over where Vex and Keyleth were pouring healing magic into Vax and Scanlan was attempting to loot whatever was left of Lord Briarwood’s body. “Grog, could you take care of that please.”

A wicked, bloodthirsty smile crossed Grog’s face as he set his sights on Dr. Ripley. “No problem.”

“Percival!” Father relaxed from his protective stance in front of Mother and the rest of Percy’s siblings. Indignation straightened his spine as he regained the mantle of confident lord. “The woman is unarmed.”

“Not yet she’s not.” Percy snapped. “And I won’t feel right until she’s unheaded.”

“Got it.”

“You can’t!” Ripley looked from Percy to his father and back to the blood soaked goliath advancing on her. “I’m not a vampire, I’m not even a magic user. I’ve done nothing to offend the Raven Queen!”

“Were not here because you offend the gods, Anna. We’re here because you conspired to kill my entire family.” Percy moved to follow Grog and Father’s hand came down on his shoulder.

“For which she will be tried and punished,”

He stopped and saw Grog do the same, watching for his word. “She didn’t come here not knowing the plan,” Percy said at last, drawing himself up to look his father in the eye. “She was to help them hold the city. Whatever she might say, Father, whatever pity you might feel; she was in league with them.”

“And she’s been defeated. She is not attempting to fight back. I know you were frightened for us. Your tenacity is admirable. But this is done Percival.” Done. He had hoped it would be done when they killed Sylas and Delilah last time but Ripley had survived then and she survived now. The words did not bring him any comfort.

“Not yet.”

“We will put her in the dungeons with Anders. She won’t escape from there.”

“I did,’ Percy’s patience with his father evaporated. “Imprisonment is too great a risk. If you must have due process then pronounce judgment now and execute her.”

“That is not our way, Percival; you know this.”

“Then let us deal with it and your hands remain clean.”

“I will do no such thing.” Father did not understand. He couldn’t fathom the danger because he hadn’t dealt with any of this. Because he had died and left Percy to do it all alone

“She cannot be allowed to live!”

“You will not kill an unarmed woman in my presence!”

“ _Then leave!_ ”

Lord de Rolo recoiled in shock. Faint wisps of black smoke licked around Percy’s ankles and seeped from under his cuffs. He couldn’t bring himself to look over, but he was certain his family must be watching him in horror. A very tiny part of him was glad. Let them see the monster he’d become if it would make father _listen_.

“Percy,” Vex’s voice came from so close he would have jumped if he hadn’t been so singularly focused on his father. “Dear, I know why Ripley was on your list; we all know that she tortured you. But your father isn’t suggesting she go free. Just that we wait, wait until tomorrow.”

“I can’t,” The words came out of his throat at a rasp. “Vex, before we left Vasselheim I went to see Victor; she bought _twelve barrels_ of powder from him. If she can rebuild my weapons, what else has she created?” He held up the pistol with one shaking, smoky hand. “She's going to unleash something terrible. Something that can’t be stopped. But now, here, I can change it.”

“Percy,” Keyleth admonished. He turned away from her, away from himself and his father and Vex. He could carry the weight of their scorn, their rightful mistrust. He just couldn’t look at it right now.

“I know I said I want to be a better person, and I meant it. But stopping this…. It is worth the weight.”

His younger self stepped between Percy and his father, gesturing to Bad News secured on his back. “How much do you use in that? Of this black powder she has.”

“In a month of heavy fighting? Maybe a quarter pound.”

Percy had seen the interest in his eyes, he knew what ideas his own brain was spinning out and he watched the knowledge of just what he was capable of unleashing settle on his younger face. It was interesting to see what his self –loathing looked like from the outside. “I think, perhaps it might be worth bending a lot of rules, Father, to avoid his future.”

“Yeah, our world’s a barrel of laughs alright. But we need to deal with this.” Vax moved to stand at his sister’s shoulder, wings still spread.

“What is it you think I’m going to give you?” Ripley asked.

Vex’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t look away from Percy. “Anna? shut up.”

“No, please!” All five of them turned at the panic in her tone.

Vax dropped his wings in time to reveal Mother as she pulled a long dagger from somewhere in her skirts, leaned down and drew it across Ripley’s neck in one smooth motion.

“Johanna!” Father shouted. She didn’t react to his voice; simply pulled off one long glove and used it to clean the blade, her face impassive as Anna Ripley’s blood soaked into her expensive skirts.

It wasn’t until Ripley stopped moving that she looked back to the silent room and offered the now clean dagger to father. “I will submit myself to the Lord of Whitestone’s justice,” She said. “But I will not abide traitors, or those who hurt my children.”

“You cannot be seriously-“

The doors to the dining room burst open and a maid struggled in shouting for help. She was barely managing to support a guard with a broken leg. “My Lord, my Lady the castle is being … attacked.” She trailed off, noticing the blood and bodies on the floor.

“We know, Sarah.” Mother moved to reassure the girl as Keyleth poured a healing spell into the wounded guard. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know my lady. I don’t know what’s going on. Only there was shouting coming from upstairs and when I went to look Nerin fell over the railing and he was bleeding something terrible.”

“The children,” Vax demanded over Mother’s shoulder. “Little Cassandra and Ludwig, do you know where they are?”

“I delivered dinner to them only an hour ago,” She looked genuinely panicked now, realizing where the fighting was located. “They were upstairs in Master Ludwig’s room.”

“Stay here, We’ll handle this!” Vex called, whistling to Trinket as she sprinted for the hall.

“Not bloody likely.” Percy heard Julius mutter as they all rushed after her.

 

* * *

 

The halls were pandemonium.

Servants and residents were fleeing in all directions; some being chased by Whitestone guards and others being protected by soldiers in the same livery.

Vox Machina took the lead, fanning out as they reached the second floor and checking each room they passed.  

Vex kicked open a door, put an arrow neatly through the neck of a guardsman menacing a serving boy and jumped back to avoid being impaled on his companion’s spear. Overextended, the guard, shifted to bring the weapon up for another strike and was immediately cut down by Oliver de Rolo.

Percy’s little brother had picked up a sword form somewhere and by the look of the blood on his dinner jacket, he’d been wielding it to decent effect. Vex looked behind her to see that he wasn’t alone.

Spread across the width of the corridor behind Vox Machina’s advance, the de Rolo family was mopping up.

She swung her bow around as a traitor guard chased up the stairs behind them and aimed a spear at Lady Johanna’s back but Whitney was faster. The girl threw out a hand and a smattering of weak arcane sparks burst forth from her fingertips. They didn’t do any damage but they bought an opening for Percival to crack the man’s head open with a heavy ornamental clock.

At the front of their group Grog bull rushed a knot of guards, sending one flying over his shoulder and lining Julius up perfectly for a wild hay-maker that laid him out cold. Laughing, Grog tossed another one back as the young Lord shook out his knuckles. This one caught Julius by surprise and managed to land a slice to his shoulder and a kick that sent him flying backwards. Pressed against the wall by her brother’s falling body, Vesper reached up and yanked a decorative set of antlers down, just in time to swing around and bury them in the face of the advancing enemy.

“Eww.” Her voice was high and a little faint, but she shoved forward instead of letting go and the man went limp.

“Here!” Lord Fredrick called. Keyleth put a hand out to stop him as Grog hit the door like a battering ram and the whole group raced through into a standoff.

On one side of the room was Cassandra, blood dripping from a slice over one cheek, clutching a rapier. She was being guarded by Trisha who was swaying ever so slightly from the impact of the wounds crisscrossing her torso. They were surrounded by half a dozen dead traitor guards and facing down Sir Kerrion Stonefeld.

Kerrion had somehow managed to seize Ludwig and was awarding off any attack by virtue his sword at the boy’s throat. As their party came crashing into the chamber he whipped around, dragging the boy with him and opening up a shallow cut across his neck.

“Stop right there!” He pulled Ludwig closer.

“Enough Kerrion!” Lord Fredrick pushed his way to the front of the group. “Your little coup is over. Release my son and I will be merciful.”

A glop of spittle hit Fredrick’s boots and Kerrion grinned with blood on his teeth. “Fuck you de Rolo. The Briarwoods are stronger than you can imagine.”

“It’s too bad they’re in pieces on the dining room floor.” Julius said mildly. “Or did you really think we didn’t know they were vampires?”

Vesper shot him a look of mingled disbelief and irritation but Kerrion paled. His eyes flicked from side to side as he looked for a way out. “No matter,” He scoffed with no confidence behind the words. “I have your boy, so you’re all going to let me leave, nice and quiet.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Percy’s father took a small step forward.

Kerrion shifted his weight back, but didn’t actually move. “I know you’ve got a house full of the brats, de Rolo, but you aren’t going to let this one die.” Ludwig’s legs kicked as he was hauled off his feet by Kerrion’s superior strength.

Vex fingered the fletching of her knocked arrow, looking for an opening. Vax had already shifted into the shadows, and she could see Keyleth making shapes with her fingers then stopping over and over as she riffled through her mental inventory of spells.

“Stand aside!” Kerrion demanded. “Or I open your son’s throat.”

“Try it!” Lord Fredrick bellowed back, seizing the sword from Oliver and leveling it at Kerrion “I will leave you in pieces!”

At that moment, Ludwig twisted violently, the cut on his neck opening wider as he drove an elbow back into Kerrion’s kidneys. Stonefeld reared back, letting Ludwig drop and Lord de Rolo lunged.

Kerrion barely managed to parry and brought his blade around for an overhand strike. Percy’s father bent almost backwards, and the weapon cut through only empty air, giving him the space to close under Kerrion’s guard and drive his sword through the traitor’s chest.

A bloody cough escaped Kerrion Stonefeld, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

Lady Johanna, who had knelt to check on Ludwig, rose reaching for her husband as he turned back to them. Lord Fredrick bent, bringing one of her hands to his face and kissing her knuckles. “Did you really think would condemn you for protecting our children? No one will hurt us while there is breath left in me.”

His attention shifted to Percy. “I only thought to spare you the responsibility.”

“I - Thank you, Father.”

He tried to straighten, then froze with a slight sound of pain. “Oh, that’s not good,” Vesper quickly rushed forward and ducked under his arm to support his weight. He shot her a fond look. “You’re right. It’s been too long. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“My Lord!” A handful of guards pushed their way into the room and all nine of the de Rolos braced for combat, but these men only bowed. “Victory is ours, Lord de Rolo. The castle is secure.”

“Thank you,” Lord Fredrick shifted away from his daughter, brushing a hand over his waistcoat as though that might remove some of the blood. “Please ensure that any survivors of this assassination attempt are thrown in the dungeon, and that the city is safe.”

The guardsmen took a beat too long to answer, stunned by the sight of their ruling family in formal eveningwear splattered with the blood of those who had attacked them. “….right away Lord de Rolo.”

Grog cleared his throat and turned to Vox Machina, still huddled near the door. “Did we know Percy’s family were kind of badass?”

 

 


	8. Aftermath

 

Whitestone had not escaped completely unscathed.

Some of the traitorous guards who’d been given orders to subdue the city’s noble families had refused to surrender when their cause was lost and turned to slaughter instead. Baroness Therese had been badly injured and old Baron Selvec had lost his son and heir as well as his daughter in law.

Julius went down into the city to assure the townsfolk that the danger was passed and their rulers survived; promising that Lord Fredrick would speak before them in the morning and that those responsible would be punished.

Lord Fredrick and his Seneschal sequestered themselves to discuss the fallout  of the attack, while Lady Johanna directed Vax, Grog and the able guardsmen to sweep the castle for any remaining enemies. Percival ran to the city for healers, while Vesper had the wounded all moved into one room where Keyleth and Vex could stabilize them. But as the night wore on, the mood of Whitestone calmed and the people in its borders came to the realization that they were, once again, safe.

Cassandra had nodded off on a settee. Oliver lifted her and, with Whitney’s help, saw the youngest of the clan to bed. Vesper stayed up to wait with Julius, the two of them and Percival orbiting their mother like anxious moons until she threatened them all to bed. Lady Johanna then settled in to an armchair in her husband’s waiting room with no apparent intention of following her own advice. 

Vex couldn’t blame her. The bells in the city below were ringing out two in the morning by this time but she was too restless to sleep. She left Trinket guarding the hall that housed the family bedrooms and went in search of something to help her rest.

The sound of her name brought her up short.

Vox Machina had apparently been thinking along the same lines and had commandeered a small room full of squashy chairs and a bottle of something amber and probably expensive. Scanlan waved the cut glass decanter at her from his place leaning against Grog’s sleeping bulk. Vax and Keyleth had nodded off in a single chair – her brother’s head tipped back and his mouth wide open, with Keyleth curled against his chest. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Vex accepted the bottle and turned to look for glasses, almost slamming directly into Percy who was juggling six cups in his dexterous hands.

She caught his elbow and he steadied, looking around at the group. “I suppose it has been a long day.”

“Hey, I’m still here.” Scanlan waved, but he kept his voice quiet.

Percy handed out the glasses and took a seat in the nearest armchair. Vex opted to settle on the floor like Scanlan, leaning over to pour them all a measure of whatever had been in the bottle.

“I wanted,” Percy raised his glass and then stopped, looking around at their sleeping companions. “I wanted to thank all of you, but I suppose we should let everyone rest. This is frankly more than I ever thought…” His voice broke and stopped.

Vex raised herself up on her knees, reaching for his shaking free hand. “It’s alright, Darling. We’ve got you.”

Percy  drew a long breath in through his nose and when he looked up his eyes were wet but he was smiling. “They’re alive,” He said giddily, pressing the cool glass to his forehead. “They’re alive and they don’t hate me. I can do anything. I can… lets steal an airship.”

“Victory airship,” Scanlan crowed. “That’s what we need.”

Vex laughed in delight and sat back on her heels, looking from Scanlan to Percy. “Tomorrow, maybe. Airship tomorrow? After breakfast.”

Percy’s manic smile turned a little dreamy. “Oh, Whitestone breakfast.”

“Is there chicken?”

Both of them turned to Scanlan in unison. “No chicken.”

The gnome rolled his eyes at them and knocked back the rest of his glass. “Percy, not to diminish this moment, but have we changed history now?” He made grabby hands at Vex until she poured him another measure. “If we’re back here five years ago are there other versions of ourselves running around out there? Does this mean we’ll never meet you? I’m just very confused.”

“I don’t have the faintest idea,” Percy said. ”I’ve honestly never given much thought to the ramifications of time travel. I didn’t expect it would happen to me. I suppose I can do some research…” His brow was already furrowing, worry creeping back onto his face.

Vex tried to give Scanlan a subtle kick to the ass from where she was sitting, which was entirely ruined when the bloody gnome said “Ow, what was that for?” loudly enough to have Vax stirring.

“It’s too late to be worrying about that tonight. We’ll sort all this out in the morning. For now, everyone is safe and we’ve won a great victory. That’s all that matters.” She gave Scanlan a significant look and he yawned theatrically.

“Well I’m for bed. Don’t you crazy kids stay up too late.”

“No,” Percy took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Good point. I need rest. We all do.”

He squeezed Vex’s hand slightly as they stood to wake the others.

 

* * *

 

Despite the late night, Keyleth was up with the sun, feeling the earth wake under its warmth.

They’d taken the same rooms the party usually occupied when they were in Whitestone but, as she slipped out into the quiet halls, Keyleth couldn’t help but note the difference. There was something humming through the air that was absent in their Whitestone; replaced by a pall of sadness that seemed seeped into the very stones.

She smiled to herself at the thought of all the good they’d managed to do, all the good they might yet do with this strange chance they’d been afforded.

With five years before the conclave broke through, they could easily collect the rest of the vestiges. They might even be able to warn Allura of the danger and stop it entirely.

A passing manservant directed her downstairs, where she found herself face to face with the younger de Rolo children. All of whom stopped to stare as she entered.

“Um, Hi.”

Whitney recovered first. Standing, she curtsied deeply. “Good Morning Princess Keyleth. We wish to off you our very deepest thanks and praise for your assistance in saving the royal family of Whitestone.”

“Oh, no –“ Keyleth grabbed Whitney by both hands and pulled her up from the curtsey. “Please. Don’t do that. I’m not, ah… Don’t thank me. We just wanted to help and it was much easier to kill them this time.”

Four pairs of blue eyes widened. Maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to say.

“Breakfast isn’t being served till father and mother get back from town,” Whitney rallied. “But there is tea, or coffee if you’d like.”

“Tea would be great," She found a seat and wrapped her hands around the delicate cup Whitney handed her, breathing in the fragrant steam. "What are your parents doing down there this early?”

“Professor Anders is being executed.” Ludwig explained, looking pointedly at Oliver who was glowering out the window. “And father wanted to make a speech.”

“Oh,” There was absolutely nothing she could think to add to that. Small talk was a lot harder when all possible conversation topic seemed to lead back to death.

“Can anyone learn druid magic?” Whitney asked abruptly.

Keyleth repressed a sigh of relief at the change of subject. “Well, not anyone. You have to have some magical ability, and it’s not quite the same as arcane magic.” Whitney deflated. “Why do you ask?”

“We were supposed to die last night,” Keyleth flinched, but none of the de Rolos did. “And you saved us. But I was just useless.”

“You’re not useless Witts.” Oliver said automatically, finally looking away from the window. His eyes shot to Keyleth and he slid back into a more formal tone. “None of us were prepared for that. It just means we have to learn.”

“But you blew him apart,” She said, still focused on Keyleth. “I can barely light a candle.”

“Clerics can do things like that,” Ludwig pointed out. “And paladins; you saw Lady Vex’ahlia’s brother. I’m going to speak to Keeper Yennen about increasing my training. Maybe father will let me go to Vasselhiem to study at the temples there.”

“That’ll all be for nothing if something gets past our defenses,” Oliver said. “There isn’t enough oversight for the guardsmen. People like that Trisha woman should be training others. And obviously they need to be vetted better. Julius isn’t going to do it and father hasn’t got the time but maybe I could do better.”

“But you’re safe now!” Keyleth could feel her heart sinking with every word. They’d done everything they could; Percy’s family was safe and the Briarwoods were gone but somehow they'd still managed to break things. “Whitestone can be peaceful again. You don’t have to be afraid.”

The way they looked at her was so strange Keyleth touched a hand to her face to make certain she wasn’t in wild shape.

“We’re not afraid.” Cassandra said after a moment. She sat up very straight and looked just like Percy when he was being very serious. “But Whitestone won’t always be safe, especially if what we heard listening at the door yesterday is true.”

“Not that we were eavesdropping.” Ludwig kicked her under the table where he thought Keyleth couldn’t see. “But our family rules here, which makes it our job to protect the people and the city. That’s what being noble is. This is our legacy.”

“As long as Whitestone lives, huh?” She tried for a smile, unsure if she was being too sensitive. This just seemed so awful; Percy’s siblings were only _children_.

Cassandra took exception to her brother’s kicking and elbowed Ludwig hard in the side. Whitney rolled her eyes at them, far too mature to be seen visibly squabbling, but there was a grin tugging at the corner of her lips when she nodded at Keyleth. “Exactly. We want to help ensure it lives as long as it can.”

They were still children, but they were also still alive to be that way. Things were better even if they weren’t perfect. Was that failure? Or just proof of what Ker had told her?

Keyleth let herself relax and reached out for what she could control. Flaring one hand underneath her mug to heat the cooling tea she watched all the de Rolo’s eyes go wide. Whatever happened in the future, this was good.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast -  once everyone had returned to the castle - was delicious but somewhat subdued. The somber mood of the execution had followed them all up here.

Percy had been more than a little surprised when Vesper knocked on his door as dawn broke, but there was a sort of grim satisfaction in standing at the back of the crowd and watching the family that Anders had once destroyed met out justice on his head. To hear the people of Whitestone cheer on his father’s words of unity and healing.

Not the manic, dark satisfaction he’d felt with Orthax pulling his strings but something cleaner. The act of justice bringing peace.

Keyleth had given him a hug and a whispered apology when they’d met up again, which meant he had missed something; but she settled next to him at the table so they’d work it out eventually.

Vex took a place across the table, next to her sleepy eyed brother. She and Vesper were getting along like a house on fire, which made Percy vaguely nervous.

Scanlan was entertaining his parents, while Oliver, Cassandra and Ludwig seemed to find Grog endlessly fascinating. It was a sight he’d never even thought to dream of and it was more than a little surreal to look down the table and see his feelings of bemusement echoed on a younger version of his own face.

Before he could open his mouth there was a crackling sound and with a flash of blue light Pike appeared, translucent and ethereal over the dining table.

“Pike!” Grog shouted in delight.

Pike seemed more frantic than happy. “Are you guys okay?”

Vax, suddenly alert and on his feet, reached out. His hand passing right through her ethereal form. “We’re fine Pike, but leaving the Feywild sent us –“

“I know – “ Her form stuttered, vanished,  then reappeared. “ - Allura and I are trying – It’s tough – need to ….sun tree …. sunset!”  Pike and the light of Sarenrae disappeared with a pop.

The de Rolo family looked at Vox Machina and at one another. “It seems your visit has a deadline, Percival.” There was a hint of sadness in his mother’s smile. Percy swallowed around a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

“She is pretty.” Ludwig said to Scanlan after a moment. “But there’s no way she killed a dragon.”

Grog turned a terrifying look on the boy and Ludwig gulped so hard it was audible at the other end of the table. “I mean,” He tried. “You must have helped?”

With a laugh of agreement, Grog slapped him on the back so hard he nearly ended up face first in his baked beans.

 


	9. Price of Family

 

“Well,” Scanlan said eventually. “If Pikey-pants is going to bring us back at sunset, is there anything else we need to do before we go?”

“But the conclave!” Keyleth squeaked. “Can we go? Should we, really? I mean if we stay we could warn Allura that Raishan is going to break the seals on Thordak. We could expose General Krieg in Emon and save Uriel.”

“We can do….some of that.” Julius said gamely, though he looked a little bewildered.

“Do you mean Allura Vysoren? You know her?” Vesper’s eyes lit up. “She’s on the council of Tal’Dorei, isn’t she?”

“Well technically we all are,” Scanlan sketched a little bow in his seat. “Perks of saving Emperor Uriel’s life.”

The look she gave them all reminded Scanlan distinctly of how desperate Percy had been to get back his pepperbox.

“Should I _stop_ trying to get your father to break off the betrothal?” Lady Johanna raised her eyebrows at her eldest daughter.

“It wouldn’t be the first marriage made for political connections,” Vesper mused. “What do you think, Vax’ildan?”

“What?” Vax looked up with a face full of hash browns and Scanlan’s poet heart cried out in frustration. Vax was a reasonably attractive man, and he seem to do alright with the dudes - if Gilmore and Kashaw were anything to go by - but he had no idea how to act around pretty women. Things like this were definitely the reason Keyleth hadn’t swooned into his broody arms.

“Just wondering if you want to stay engaged so I can be on the Council of Tal’dorei.”

“What?” Percy, Vex and Percival all said at the same moment. Vax started choking on shredded potatoes.

“Father said he’d arranged it with Lord Syldor. We’re due to wed in the spring.” Vesper didn’t let her earnest expression slip for a second. Scanlan admired her ability to keep a straight face. His own grin was so wide it actually hurt and Percy looked murderous.

 “That was you?” Vax gasped between attempts to get his coughing under control.

Vex hit him on the back much harder than necessary. “You were betrothed? And you never told me!”

“What did it matter?” Vax protested. Percy made a strangled noise that might have been _‘My Sister!_ ’ “We were planning to leave.”

Vesper affected a gasp and put one hand on her chest, lowering her eyes in a picture of demure heartbreak. “Vax’ildan, how could you leave me jilted and alone at the altar?”

“Yeah Vax, how could you?” Scanlan admonished. Grog was watching the exchange with a look of delight. Vax shot them both a glare as he tried to clear his throat.

“I didn’t even know your name! It’s not that – you’re very lovely - not that I’ve noticed!” He corrected, when Percy’s glare intensified. “But I, that is-“ he shot a miserable look at Keyleth, who was looking deliberately away in a manner that suggested Vax might have some hope of landing her after all.

Vesper finally smiled and took pity on him. “You don’t want to marry me almost as much as I don’t want to marry you?” All the air left Vax’s lungs in a breath of relief and he scrubbed a hand through his long hair.

“Yes, that. That’s good.”

Lady Johanna sighed with a touch more theatricality than Scanlan would have put in. “Well Fredrick, it seems our daughter has driven off every suitor you could find,” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver and Cassandra high five each other under the table. “I suppose we’ll have to let her have a career.”

Vesper laughed. “Just as well. I would hate to deprive Percival of the chance to bring your group together.”

“There’s nothing to deprive,” Younger Percy – who was still so weird to look at – said abruptly. “I won’t be doing anything of the kind. This, “ He gestured to their party. “It’s lovely, but I’m no warrior.”

“I’m not exactly the most martial person either Percy-“ Scanlan began. Young Percy cut him off with a glare.

“I’m not him.”

“Percival.” Scanlan corrected, but it was clear the damage had already been done.

“Whatever he grew out of, it doesn’t exist anymore. I can’t be him for you,” There was something very raw, almost longing in the admission. Scanlan didn’t think Percy wanted his family to suffer, or the city or anything, but by all appearances this version was even stuffier and more uptight than the one Vox Machina had been slowly wearing down over the last three years. It was little wonder he couldn’t see himself being one of them.

Percival stood, straightening his coat, and continued. “Not to mention that, from what you’ve all said, whatever caused him to build those weapons won’t happen to me now. I would be no use to you.”

 “Percy, it’s not about being of _use._ ” Keyleth tried, but Percival only sketched a distracted bow.

 “I can do more here, for Whitestone.” He vanished out the door

 “He’ll come around.” Julius said eventually. “Just let him sulk for a bit.” Percy gave him a withering glare.

 “Julius-”

 “I have an idea.” Keyleth interrupted with bold confidence that only came out when she was shitfaced, or ready to shout them all down for being disappointments. Scanlan instinctively braced himself. “I think I should stay here.”

 “Wot, like in the castle?” Grog looked up from his meal, confusion on his face. “I mean there’s not much to do in Whitestone, I wouldn’t mind a nap before we go.”

 “No I think the rest of you should go back home and I should stay here.”

 “What?” Vax’s voice cracked over the word. “Why?”

 “It’s only five years. And it won’t even feel like that to the rest of you. I’ll just be there when Pike pulls you back.” The look she gave him was so soppy it was criminal they hadn’t settled things yet. Though it did give Scanlan a few more ideas for the epic he was composing; audiences loved a drawn out romance. “And I could find all of you guys. Bring everyone together!”

 “Kiki you already fight destiny at every turn. What do you think is going to happen when an older version of yourself shows up and says you have to go hang out with our group of losers?” She pouted a little.

 “We’re not losers.”

 “Not the point.” Scanlan said quickly from his end of the table.

“Keyleth,” Vex reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “You can’t stay. If Pike’s whatever doesn’t work, or everyone ends up back in the Feywild you're the only one who can get them home. I’ll stay.”

 “The fuck you will.” Vax’s attention flipped to his sister so fast, Scanlan was surprised he didn’t pull something in his neck.

 “Why not?” Vex shrugged with studied nonchalance. “I have the time. You won’t even miss me.”

 “No,” The noise of Percy’s chair being pushed out as he stood cut across the table. “No one is staying. I will… I can fix this.” He vanished out a different door than his younger counterpart.

 “If you’re staying then I’m staying too.” Vax pulled Vex close by a grip on her hand.

 “Don’t be silly. You need all the years you can get.” She jerked her head at Keyleth, who flushed.

“I’m not leaving you Vex’ahlia!”

“If I can interject,” Scanlan came heroically to the rescue before Vax could get any more worked up. “There’s no guarantee we’re in our own plane, or dimension or whatever. If Kiki or Vex stayed to wait for us we might end up somewhere else entirely.”  There was no way he was reminding the group of his own long lifespan. Wherever home was, Kaylee was there; and he wasn’t about to risk that certainty for a chance he might find her at the College of the White Duke here and now; no matter how much he wanted to get back even five years with her.

“Master Shorthalt makes an excellent point,” Percy’s mother interrupted. “Besides, Percival isn’t completely intractable, even when he’s being stubborn. We may yet find a way to bring all of you together.”

“Giving us what information you can about this conclave seems like a more important goal.” The visible discomfort on Percy’s dad’s face at this much emotion outside of a life or death situation was actually hilarious. Scanlan resolved to try the polyamory line on him before they left. Just to see what colour he’d turn.

 

* * *

 

Vax gave Percy a whole hour to get his shit together, which considering their time limit seemed more than fair. Then he made his way down to the workshop.

 The room was in the same place as the one in their version of Whitestone and Percy was still hiding in it from the rest of them, but when Vax pushed the door silently open the differences brought him up short.

 Percy’s workshop was usually barely organized chaos of metal and chemicals. The forge he kept in one corner was always carefully shielded and banked to avoid any mishaps with his black powder -  not that it always worked, as the many, varied blast marks on the walls could attest - there were always chemicals bubbling somewhere, and usually more than a few arrows scattered across the messy work surfaces.

 This workshop had no weapons. In their place were an array of tiny clockwork contraptions and twice as many alchemical bits Vax couldn’t have named if you paid him. There were still signs of scorching on the walls, but the thing that struck Vax the most were the books.

 Percy usually had a few reference texts, and that notebook he was always scribbling in but other than the odd schematic there was never much. Vax had just assumed paper and open flame were not to be mixed. Here, however, there were books crowding for space on the shelves, drawings tacked up all over the walls and a stack of journals piled on the desk.

 “Now I know why your siblings said he’d be in the library.”

 Percy started, pencil streaking across the page he’d been scribbling on. He made a noise of irritation and turned around. From over his shoulder Vax could see the side on shape of Bad News. “You’re going to give him the designs.”

 “I am….considering it,” Percy said slowly. He set the page down and picked up Ripley’s pistol from where it had been resting on the desk. His fingers left charcoal smudges on the metal as he began to break it down. “I don’t keep notes on the guns. Not anywhere. If I write things when I’m tinkering I burn all of it after I’m done. An attempt to stop any of it from getting into the wrong hands.”

 And that had gone great. “Ripley reconstructed it from rumors.”

 There was a twang sound from the metal as a piece came loose. Percy’s hand twitched and for a moment Vax thought he might toss it across the room, before his fingers curled in protectively around the metal. “If I give myself the schematics and he builds them, does that make me Orthax?”

 “You’re a _little_ less creepy,” Vax deflected. Percy gave a hollow laugh and finally met his eyes.

 “I’m serious.” He looked serious, uncomfortably so and Vax braced himself. For all Percy’s conniving mind and noble distance, he could be painfully brutally honest when it came to his own feelings on the damage he’d done. 

“Vax I know you don’t like me anymore, and you have every right to, but I need your advice because out of all of us you’re the one who most believes in fate. I have saved lives with these weapons. Yours, your sister’s, the lives of innocents… But they can do ill. They will do so much ill and now that I’ve built them I can’t take them out of the world.” Percy’s hands were shaking badly now. He put the gun down. “If this is real, if we saved my family then my younger self is right. He won’t be corrupted and he won’t need to build them.”

 Vax touched the drawings, running his fingers over the sketched lines of Bad News and remembering the way it boomed in an enclosed space. “Except that without this we die in the Underdark, fighting that abomination.”

 Percy looked irritated that Vax had managed to poke a hole in his logic so quickly. “Maybe.” He allowed.

 “Or Rimefang kills Scanlan, Grog and my sister.”

 “Possibly.”                                  

 “You shot Kevdak’s arms off.”

 “I had help.”

 “Is that worth it?” Vax asked. “Help -  us, I mean. Vox Machina. There’s no point pretending you and I have been close lately, but you and Keyleth; You are as dear to her as a brother. Do you really want to lose that?”

 Percy looked away for a long moment. “No.”

 The sat in silence. “I’ve been really angry at you.” Vax tried at last.

 “No one would say it isn’t justified.”

 “I don’t know if it’s entirely fair but I can’t shake it and I’m not willing to let go of it yet.” The words came out hesitant at first, and then so fast Vax nearly tripped over them. “But I want to have the chance to. In the future. I like you Percy, I liked you from the beginning and I think it’s worth something that may already be out there to take a chance on having that.”

 A hint of a bitter grin twitched Percy’s lips. “Plus if I warn myself we may be able to stop Vex from getting hurt.”

 “The thought had crossed my mind.” Vax couldn’t help but match the smile, just a little. Of course between fighting off the murderous vampires who killed his family, being confronted with the physical reminder of his own fuckups and dealing with time travel, Percy would have considered all the ways in which he might change his own mistakes.

 “Besides, he already saw them work. And since I have met you, it’s pretty obvious Baby-Percival won’t rest until he’s figured them out.”

 “That isn’t the least bit reassuring.”

 “Yeah I know,” Vax clapped him on the shoulder as he headed for the door. “Do it anyway, you dangerous nerd. We need you.”

 


	10. My Love, Take Your Time

 

“Percy?”

 Trinket’s stomach growled loudly and Vex put out a hand to scratch his ears. “Awe, buddy; hang on. We need to find the Percys, and then we’ll get you something to eat.”

 The bear nodded his acquiescence and butted his head against her hip affectionately before bending his nose back to the task.

 For all of Keyleth’s anxious fretting, their report to Percy’s parents had ended up being fairly simple and comprehensive: Tell Allura Vysoren. 

It was what Vox Machina always did when they were confronted by something magical beyond their control.

Even if Allura didn’t believe them, it would surely motivate her to check on Thordak’s bindings. After all, she had helped to put them in place. If the Conclave managed to break out anyway, well Allura knew all the right people. The world would at least be forewarned and they would be no worse off than when they’d started.

They might also have mentioned The shield spell, and a certain Glorious Gilmore who should be encouraged to set up a shop in Whitestone.

Defense of the city seemed the primary interest for most of Percy’s family, which Vex could respect. She knew a thing or two about holding on to what you had with both hands. Still, it was heartening to watch Vesper take notes and plan a strategy. Reassuring too, hearing her include their Percival in her plans.

The sun was streaking golden, late afternoon light in through the windows by the time they’d finished and Vax returned from wherever he’d mooched off too. He’d clapped a hand on her shoulder and looked at her for a long moment like a total weirdo, then told her to find Percy with an expression that said the words were causing him physical pain.

Vex had teased him until he’d thrown his hands up and said “You know what? Fine. Don’t do it.” _Then_ she’d gone in search of their missing tinkerer.

“Percival?” Vex called, peering around the door into the library.

“Yes?” Two identical heads, one dark and one white turned towards her and Vex had a sudden flash of deeply inappropriate inspiration.

“Ah, nothing. Never mind dears; just don’t lose track of time.” She spun on her heel and hurried from the room, hoping the flush in her cheeks wasn’t too obvious.

“Vex!”

She’d almost made it to the end of the corridor before her Percy came rushing out after her. “Vex.” He repeated.

“Yes?”

There was an odd pause as they each waited for the other to speak. Trinket gave a deeply unimpressed groan and padded away.

“You two looked thick as thieves,” She offered.

“I’m teaching him how I made the guns,” He explained. “In return he promises to find the rest of you in Stillben.”

“This is why you’re a terrible haggler, Darling. You give up everything right away.

He laughed a little. “Yes, it’s…. odd. Even I get surprised by how my mind works.”

“Two Percival’s working together! Just imagine...” She trailed off, her blush flaring again. It would be better if she could stop imagining right at this particular moment.

“I wanted you to have this!” Percy said. Then seemed to realize he wasn’t holding anything and patted down his coat for a moment to produce a letter.

The parchment was heavy, cream coloured and expensive; her name on the front in Percival’s slightly flouncy writing. It was wax sealed, because of course it was. “What’s this dear?”

“It’s… an insurance policy.” Percy said slowly. “When there are two of me, it seems, my mind goes to twice as many terrible places. We’ve changed things here, a lot of things. And hopefully it’s for the better, but it would be a miracle if everything played out the same way twice and I… do not want to lose things.”

Vex started to speak, then stopped herself. Letting Percy take the time he so often needed to choose words that really mattered.

“If, when we return, I am different or I don’t appear to remeber myself. I would like you to make certain I read this; unless I can confidently claim I know what it contains.”

“And what does it contain?.”

“What’s important. Not the facts we told my parents but the … truths. The way Grog looks to Pike even when she isn’t here. How Scanlan keeps us going. Why Keyleth and I fight and how it makes her so dear to me. That you and your brother backed me without question when the Briarwoods swept into my life again, and what it meant to lose his trust.” He gave her a brief searching look Vex couldn’t parse. “The reason I titled you.”

“The reason you titled me was so we could screw with my father.”

“No,” Percy smiled at the memory, but the shake of his head was emphatic. “That’s not why.”

Vex’s eyes burned a little and she blinked away a traitorous wetness. “So sentimental,” She scoffed, and it sounded hollow even to her own ears. “As if we’d let you forget any of that.”

“Consider this hedging my bets.” He shrugged.

She held up the letter for examination; and if it broke the intensity of his gaze, that was just a useful coincidence. “Can I read it?”

Percy winced so minutely she wouldn’t have seen it if she hadn’t been watching. “Yes,” He said at last, the muscle in his jaw jumping where he clenched it.  “If you must. Though I’d prefer if you didn’t until… well until whatever happens, happens.”

“I won’t.” Vex promised.

“Good,” He nodded. “If all goes well, I’ll tell you anyway.”

He turned to go and was nearly to the library door before Vex lost control of herself. “Percy? “

“Yes, dear?”

“Oh, no it’s nothing.”

He regarded her for a long moment, looking infuriatingly calm against her faltering courage. “What is it?”

“I…” Words crowded on her tongue as she ran her fingers over the letter. “Actually, I’ll wait. Until I know you’ll remember.” Vex slipped the envelope down the front of her bodice, gave Percy her sauciest wink and walked away on shaky legs.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Percy announced to himself as he swept into the library. “When Vesper goes to Emon, as she’s almost certainly going to, you should go with her. See the world.”

“Find them?” His younger counterpart gave him an arch glance that Percy decided he did not at all enjoy seeing form the other side. He opted to ignore it.

“Try sailing, you’ll enjoy it. Not at first; I don’t remember most of it but I can guarantee you’ll hate everything at first anyway. Still, it’s worth it.”

“You mean Vex’ahlia is worth it.”

“They all are. You need them and they need you.” Percy tried to control the soft smile tugging at his lips and gave it up as a lost cause. “It’s another thing you’ll hate at first. But yes, that too.”

the Percival he’d once been glanced at the door in the direction Vex had vanished, then looked quickly back to their schematics “Where is she a Baroness of, anyway?”

“Whitestone.”

“Sweet merciful Pelor,” His younger self boggled at him. “How did that happen?”

Percy smirked. “Go find out.”

“Father won’t like that.”

“But Mother would have.”

“Mother _will_.” Percival reminded him.

The smirk vanished into a real, true smile. “Yes, I suppose she will.”

 

* * *

 

Percy met them at the castle gate, an hour before sunset, to walk their way down.

Vox Machina rounded on him as he arrived, all wearing conspiratorial grins. “You gave me an idea, Percy.” Vex called to him. She held up her arm, bare of gloves and bracers with her shirtsleeve rolled back.

It was black from wrist to elbow. As he got closer, the dark smudges resolved themselves into her brother’s untidy scrawl. “Dear Stubby,” Vax put his chin on his sister’s shoulder and began to read her skin. “This is here so you won’t forget, and you’ll know I was with you. I have a matching one, go look.” He put out his arm for Percy’s inspection and sure enough it was also inscribed with Vex’s neat printing.

“It says go to Whitestone,” Keyleth pressed in close to Percy’s side, showing off her own markings. They were in ashari script; presumably so she would trust them if she woke up and couldn’t remember. “That I need to find all of you there, because you’re my family.”

“I don’t like to be too sentimental,” Scanlan shook his head at the group of them, but his eyes were indulgent over that omnipresent grin. “And I had less space to work with. So mine just says this is better. That everything will be less shitty with you people.”

“Scanlan did this for me.” Grog’s big forearm had on it a picture of the Whitestone flag, a seven pointed star and Pike's name, the only word he knew by sight. “I tried to convince Keyleth to tattoo it on there,” He grumbled. “But she said no.”

“If we all remember and you still want it on there, I’ll do it tomorrow.” Keyleth promised.

“Now we have these, and no matter what happens we know to come here.” Vex nodded, one hand on her bodice where she'd put his letter. “We can find each other again.”

“It’s good,” Percy managed, twining his arm with Keyleth’s. “An excellent idea.”

He waited until they reached the sun tree before he pulled away, turning back to where his family was waiting; gathered into an anxious knot as they tried to look at ease for the benefit of any citizens who might be watching.

“It has been, “ He started and then had to swallow hard twice before he could continue. “Seeing you again is more peace, more _joy_ ,  then I thought to hope for even in death. If it’s true that we come from different worlds and none of this will matter twenty minutes from now, well I’m glad I was able to save you somewhere. Please know that in every world I love you, and I am so terribly sorry.”

“Percival,” His mother swept forward and cupped her hands around his face. “There’s no reason to be sorry. All that matters is you fought. You never gave up in this Whitestone, or your own,” She drew him into a hug. Percy breathed in the smell of her perfume and felt safe in a way he hardly remembered. “We love you Percival. Never doubt that.”

Father didn’t say anything, but he was right behind mother to pull Percy in as soon as she let go. Then he was being passed down the line of siblings. Whitney crying, Julius gruff. “I don’t know why we’re getting so emotional. You’re standing right there,” Oliver groused, hugging Percy around Cassandra, who wouldn’t let go of his middle. “But if the spell goes wrong and you explode or something I guess we’d be sorry.”

Percy squeezed him until he started coughing.

They stepped away and he was face to face with himself. “I’m not hugging you.” Percival kept glancing over at their family, his eyes just slightly misty behind the frames of Percy’s old glasses.

Percy laughed. “No. That would be much too weird.” Instead he put out his hand. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Percy stepped back and offered the Royal House of de Rolo a formal bow. As one, the family who shared his name returned it.

At the base of the tree, Vex and Keyleth held their hands out for him and Percy joined the family he’d built himself as divine energy began to wash over them.

 

* * *

 

The world blurred and spun. Percy’s thoughts seemed to twist inside his head and were suddenly crowdwed, overwhelming. Two sets of memories clamored for attention and something began to slip away before he could seize hold of it.

He was fairly certain he cried out. He was absolutely certain he hit the ground because the wind went out of him in a rush.

“Let me through!” A sweet voice insisted, not so sweetly.

Soft hands touched his temples and there was a golden burst of Sarenrae’s light, visible even through his eyelids.

The pain eased and Percy opened his eyes to see Pike’s smiling face, lush green leaves on the sun tree and a dozen hands reaching down to pull him up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a few people have asked about it, there isa not!fic sort of epilogue here: http://taz-devil.tumblr.com/post/150052983715/fic-i-wont-write-try-again-epilogue


End file.
